Worth It
by Aygul
Summary: “I’m retiring, Carter.” A conversation in an elevator with a bit of holiday fluff thrown in.


Title: Worth It

Author: Aygul

Email:

Rating: G

Category: Romance

Content: Sam/Jack

Summary: "I'm retiring, Carter." A conversation in an elevator with a bit of holiday fluff thrown in.

Spoilers: Affinity, a bit of season 8.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and related characters belong to Showtime/Viacom,  
MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp.

Distribution: If anyone else wants it, just ask.

Feedback: Please, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thanks/Dedication: My first Stargate SG-1 fic is dedicated to Jon, although I'm not sure he cares about any pairings at all, we are both Amanda Tapping fans, and Amber who said she would watch the weird sci fi show, but can't because of…something.

* * *

Worth It

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" Colonel Carter had just left her lab. She was leaving the base for the night when she had run into General O'Neill in the elevator. He was looking down, fiddling with a yo-yo, something she had not seen in quite a while, and he didn't look up when he addressed her. "Sir?" When he met her eyes he seemed to realize that he had spoken aloud.

"I'm retiring, Carter," he said, plainly. No fumbling, stuttering, or stalling. There was a finality to his tone that made her shiver. This was not a joke.

"What? You can't," she said, shocked. The Colonel took a deep breath and ran her hand through her short, blond hair as she tried to get her head around this new information.

"Actually, I can. It's been accepted. Friday is my last day," he smiled, slightly. His last day as General would be exactly one week before Christmas Eve.

"General, who's going to run the SGC?" She was still shocked but worry for the program crept into her voice.

"Me."

"Bu…what?" He was full out grinning now, which was something else she hadn't seen in a long time. They realized the elevator doors had already opened and were beginning to close. Both of them shot out an arm to stop the doors, Colonel Carter got there first. The General laughed and dropped his arm but neither stepped out.

"Some people still want a civilian running the program, so I retire from the military but stay in charge here, at least for a while. I don't really know what difference that makes, I wasn't paying attention when the President explained it," he said, a bit sheepishly. She gave him a look that clearly said he shouldn't be zoning out while talking to the President of the United States but she was smiling at the same time.

That's when it hit her. Civilian. General O'Neill…Jack would not be military. As in, no longer bound by certain rules and regulations. Carter broke eye contact and twisted the ring on her left hand guiltily. She had Pete, who loved her. He was her chance at marriage and maybe kids. Was trying to have a relationship with Jack O'Neill, someone she wasn't even sure was currently interested in her, worth giving that up? She wasn't sure.

"Why?" she asked softly, not sure what she was referring to.

"Why not?" Carter met his eyes, again. He was giving her that look. The look that made her feel as if he knew everything about her, her strengths and her weaknesses, and he was laying his soul before her for judgment. It gave her butterflies in her stomach, weak knees, and all those other clichés. A third thing she had missed while it was gone.

"Sir?" He had started to step out of the elevator but stopped and turned to face her.

"Why Pete?" Carter blinked at the change of subject, although it wasn't one, not really.

Why not?" she smiled, sadly. Her CO didn't answer immediately but he had that look, again. She froze as he moved toward her. Slowly, he placed a hand against the side of her face and softly brushed a kiss on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth.

Before drawing back he whispered, "I'm retiring, Sam." This time, his tone sent shivers down her spine for an entirely different reason. He spun on his heel and walked away with a slight spring in his step. Apparently, there were many things about him that had returned.

She spotted the mistletoe someone had hung just outside the elevator, and took a moment to consider everything that had happened since she had stepped inside it. Choices had been made, conclusions come to, decisions finalized. Jack O'Neill? She twisted the ring once more and finally left the elevator. Oh, he was definitely worth it.

* * *

End 


End file.
